


Location Is Everything

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwen gets a bit wild at her bachelorette party.<br/>-<br/>Prompt: prompt 27 tattoos<br/>-<br/>A/N: after 'Courage And Coffee'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Location Is Everything

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Location Is Everything**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Summary:** Gwen gets a bit wild at her bachelorette party.  
 **Warnings:** drunkenness and sexual innuendo  
 **Word Count:** 272  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 27 tattoos  
 **Author's Notes:**  


**Location Is Everything**

Gwen had always wanted to get a tattoo but she was too afraid to do it. She had mentioned it to Arthur on more than one occasion and had even asked him where she should put it.

Arthur told her that a tattoo on her beautiful honey colored skin would be a sacrilege and had reminded her that every time she brought it up.  

But bachelorette parties being what they are things got a bit out of hand, she and her bridesmaids ended up in a tattoo parlor. 

Gwen blamed Morgana really. Or was it the Jello shots?

But as the bride sat there and gritted her teeth as a tiny crown was etched into her upper thigh she really could only blame herself. 

Across town Arthur and his mates were playing poker when he got a text from Morgana. It was a picture of Gwen, skirt hiked up to her knickers, getting her new tattoo and the smiling guy putting it on.

Merlin looked over Arthur’s shoulder at the screen of his phone and laughed.  “What is she doing? That does not look …um …proper.”

“Shut up Merlin.” Arthur said more than a bit annoyed. He closed the text and shoved his phone in his pocket. “She’s getting a tattoo.” 

“Morgana has one on her bum.”  Merlin smiled and handed him ale. 

“That wasn’t her bum it was her hip.” Arthur glared at him. 

“Maybe she’s getting your name done.” Merlin chuckled

“So that’s what’s on Morgana’s bum, ‘Merlin’?” Arthur smirked and took a drink``. 

“No but I’ll will be later.” Merlin whispered in his ear.

Arthur choked on his ale.


End file.
